


Truth or Dare

by lodessa



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M, Truth or Dare, adults acting like teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Murphy, Molly, Ramirez, Sanya, and Elaine play Truth or Dare, for no apparent reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/gifts).



"I am not really sure what the point of this is supposed to be." I shrug, pulling my legs up towards my chin, "And why do we have to sit on the floor?"

"We already explained it to you." Molly sighs. I still have a hard time not calling her my apprentice, even though she hasn't been that for a long time.

"If Sanya can pick it up, you should be able to as well." Thomas counters from the corner, where he has been relegated after it was determined that he is ineligible to play.

"If you prefer, we can just play Spin the Bottle or Seven Minutes in Heaven." Murphy comments, saying those random assortment of words like they mean something. Apparently spending my youth in the home of an evil wizard and out on a farm in the middle of nowhere I had missed a few things.

"We could always play Never Have I Ever... If you are too scared about kissing anyone here." Elaine smirks. Apparently even she had more of a normal adolescence than I had.

"Since I have no idea what any of these things mean, let's stick with the one I already heard the rules for."

"I will go first." Ramirez offers, a little too eagerly, "Sanya, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sanya says with certainty. The handsome knight of the cross is is sitting cross-legged between Ramirez and Murphy. 

" I dare you to kiss... Karrin." Ramirez adds, "For at least 15 seconds."

I feel my stomach drop painfully, as Sanya leans over gently tilts Murph's chin up. Part of me wants to look away but instead I remain staring as her lips part against his. Murph and I have been dancing around things forever, occasionally we came close to taking that next step but then something inconvenient like me dying always seemed to get in the way. This is a stupid game and I shouldn't take it so seriously, but the bitterness is still overwhelming.

When they finish, everyone giggles a little. I laugh too, in that way that hurts. Hell's bells, it is like this game has had the magical effect of making me a teenager all over again. I guess that is the point of this, a little levity in the middle of the darkness, but right now it doesn't feel fun.

Sanya selects Elaine. She hesitates for a moment before answering, "Dare I guess." I am not surprised, Elaine has nerves of steel but she doesn't want to tell her deep dark secrets any more than I do.

Thomas and Sanya exchange a look, "I dare you to kiss Molly, with tongue." Sanya looks almost embarrassed to say.

Elaine gets up from her seat on the ground with characteristic poise and kneels down facing Molly. If the last dare brought out ridiculous levels of jealousy in me, this one is just plain uncomfortable to watch. Elaine is quite the showswoman, pressing Molly against her with a grip encircling her small waist until their breasts are crushed together, and then kissing her with a ferocity that makes me a little nervous, even though Molly seems to be the one whose pierced tongue is in my first love's mouth. 

Elaine blows me a kiss as she returns to her side of the circle, with a knowing smile. 

"You're next, Harry." She tells me, and I want to say truth but there is so much I don't want to talk about so instead I say dare. Elaine knows too many of the wrong questions to ask.

"I dare you, to run around the block naked. Without any sort of veils!" She adds, incredibly pleased with herself.

"Can I change my mind and pick truth?" I ask, thinking about the cold of night.

"It's L.A. and 70 degrees outside, don't be a baby." Elaine tells me.

I can't look anyone in the eye as I strip out of my clothes. Elaine is right and it isn't that cold. Of course cold doesn't bother me much these days, but I always forget that.

Once I am back in my clothes at long last, I sit back down and choose Molly to go next.

“Truth.” She says with a straight face, calling my bluff. I would never ask her any of the hard questions, and the easier ones I don't want the answers to.

“How many piercings do you have now?” I ask, something vaguely suggestive but safer than the alternatives.

Molly takes a minute to think before saying twelve.

“Carlos.” She grins, “Truth or dare.”

“Dare.” Ramirez replies. I am pretty sure I know why he doesn't want to be asked questions.

Molly gets a wicked grin on her face, “I dare you to make out with Sanya for at least a minute.”

I am surprised when Ramirez doesn't complain, more so when Sanya doesn't either.

Ramirez straddles the taller man, and Sanya wraps his arms around Ramirez, hands on his back. While they kiss, I find myself looking over to Murphy, trying to read her expression. She catches me looking at her, and I look away, feeling my cheeks burn. Ramirez and Sanya are really getting into it. If I didn't know better I would think it wasn't just a show for the game.

When they finally part, Ramirez is flushed and a little breathless as he asks, “Karrin, truth or dare?”

There was never any question that Murph would pick dare, a mischievous grin on her doll face.

“Pick someone to take into the closet for seven minutes of heaven.” Ramirez seems incredibly pleased with this dare.

My chest tightens as I watch Murphy look around the circle. In this context, I can imagine what seven minutes in heaven entails. Then her eyes meet mine and I can't really believe I am hearing her right when she says, “Harry.”

The rest of the group squeals in delight and escorts us into a coat closet that I have to duck to gets through the doorway to, once in my head just brushes the ceiling.

I am about to tell Murph that we don't have to do anything, when she grabs my neck and pulls me down for a kiss. As I hoist her up against the wall and feel her small muscular legs wrap around mine, it seems impossible that we haven't done this before.

I am pretty sure we are in there for a lot longer than seven minutes, but no one says anything about it when we finally exit the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr meme request of Dresden/Murphy: Truth or Dare


End file.
